


show me

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: (just a little), Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after appointing himself as ranboo’s mentor, schlatt asks about seeing his face. things escalate, as they so often do.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Ranboo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150
Collections: Anonymous





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> general disclaimer: this is a fanfiction about two real people (one an adult, one underage) partaking in consensual sexual activity. if you are upset by this, do not read any further.

at some point after meeting ranboo on tubbo’s stream, schlatt takes the kid under his wing. advice is given, ideas are swapped, and some kind of vague mentorship blossoms.

the two of them get on like a house on fire. they text and voice call pretty much every day, sometimes for business (ranboo’s learned a whole lot about setting boundaries with fans and other creators), sometimes for fun (ranboo’s learned a whole lot about call of duty), never for content. there’s a bond, there, a mutual trust that ranboo is certain some would kill to achieve with such a well-known content creator. it makes him feel special, to know that schlatt,  _ jschlatt _ _,_ of all people, thinks he’s worth enough effort to provide the one-on-one guidance ranboo’s been in such desperate need of since his first ever video in september. it’s an awesome, wholly platonic relationship—something ranboo repeats to himself every time the fluttering in his stomach gets too severe.

“i gotta say, ran- FUCK!” schlatt’s call of duty character ragdolls halfway across the map. “...ranboo, i’m a little curious.”

ranboo’s tongue, held between his teeth, traces the corner of his lips. “what about?”

schlatt huffs into the mic. “when- hey, cover me, will ya?”

“on it.”

“when am i afforded the privilege of seeing your mug?”

“hm?”

“your face, kid.”

“oh. oh!” ranboo’s character is blown to smithereens. “avenge me, please.”

“easy money.”

ranboo leans back in his chair, absently eyeing the respawn timer. “well, i mean, i don’t know. i didn’t realize you wanted to see me.”

“why wouldn’t i wanna see you? you’re, like, my youtube apprentice.”

ranboo’s skin feels hot. he chuckles. “i guess we could video call sometime. maybe not today, though.”

“yeah, yeah! no pressure, obviously.”

“uh huh.” ranboo shoots a member of the opposing team in the foot. they promptly turn around and blast him to bits again. “c’mon!”

“you should probably turn up your sensitivity.”

“probably,” ranboo replies, toggling open the settings menu.

the rest of the game passes in companionable silence. neither of them mention the face thing again.

...

a few days pass after the fateful question, and ranboo is decidedly  not nervous. it takes him three outfit changes and many, many hair tousles, but he mouses over the video call button with something approaching confidence. 

after all, ranboo reasons, schlatt only wants to see his face so he has something to attribute his voice to. it’s not like he’s going to judge ranboo on his appearance. schlatt cares about him—ranboo knows that for a fact. the adult isn’t the most emotionally vulnerable, but he always lets slip some kind words when ranboo falls asleep on call. the memory of that hazy, in-between stage of waking and unconsciousness coupled with schlatt’s velvety murmurs of “...proud of you, kid. ’m in your corner.” makes ranboo flush pink in his webcam preview. he shakes the less-than-platonic thoughts from his head and clicks the button before he chickens out.

schlatt picks up immediately, camera shaking into focus. “hey! i was just about to-“ he cuts himself off with an incredulous smile. “well. hello there.”

ranboo squirms in his seat, fighting the urge to bring his hands over his face. “hi, schlatt,” he half-mumbles. “good to see you.”

“good to see  _ you _ _!”_ schlatt crows. “there’s my boy!”

ranboo loses his battle against the hands-to-face instinct.

“awh, hey, don’t hide from me.”

“‘s embarrassing.”

“nothin’ to be embarrassed about. you’re a handsome fella.”

ranboo giggles breathlessly into his wrists. “s-stop it...”

“hell,” schlatt says, shoulders straightening as his voice falls into a near-whisper. “i’d even go as far as to call you pretty.”

and just like that, the world stops. 

ranboo peeks at schlatt from between his fingers. he’s looking right back at him, expression that of restrained want.

“schlatt?”

“say ’no’ and i stop talking. give any evidence you’re uncomfortable and none of this ever happened.”

ranboo’s stomach twists itself into a square knot. “i...”

schlatt’s face falls right back into that vague, tight-reined cheekiness he always wears. “nevermind, then.”

“no!”

the older man looks up, brows furrowed. “no?”

“i think i might, uhm, want this. i  _ do _ want this, i mean. it’s just sudden, is all.”

the hungry eyes are back. “you want me to keep talking? you wanna hear how pretty you are, baby?”

ranboo nods, feeling the crotch of his pants tighten. “y-yeah.”

“put your hands down.”

ranboo’s face is lava, suddenly, hands flinging themselves into his lap with an audible slap. schlatt laughs. 

“so eager to please. so good. you a good boy, ranboo?” he drawls.

ranboo nods. he can feel his pulse thrumming through his entire body.

“say it,” schlatt orders. it’s gentle, more a question than an order, but ranboo’s cock twitches in his jeans regardless.

“i-i’m a good boy.”

“you are.” schlatt grins, self-satisfied, into his webcam. “such a good boy. i’m gonna take good care of you, okay? not gonna be mean unless you want it.”

ranboo can feel his blush seeping beneath the collar of his hawaiian shirt. he squirms around in his chair. “p-please be nice to me. be gentle.”

“of course, sweet boy. perfect boy.” schlatt leans back in his shitty desk chair with a creak, spreading his legs and showing off his bulge. he looks... well-endowed.

“schlatt?”

the older man looks up from where he’s running his fingertips over his own crotch.

“what do i- what do you want me to-“

“you’ve jerked off before, yeah?”

ranboo nods, rubbing his thighs together.

schlatt levels his gaze into the webcam. his voice is rough and deep when he says, “show me how you make yourself come, baby.”

at those simple, electric-charged words, ranboo’s brain short-circuits. a hand claps over his mouth to stifle a short moan. he’s never felt like more of a virgin, and that’s taking into account a recent call in which a suspiciously intoxicated schlatt attempted to give him advice on his “eventual first time fucking.” since that fateful night, ranboo had only ever jerked off to the thought of schlatt taking his virginity.

nobody had to know about that, though.

“i always think about you,” ranboo’s mouth provides from around his hand. 

_ shit.  _

_ fuck. _

schlatt tilts his head, though the gleam in his eyes tells ranboo he heard him. “come again?”

ranboo’s chin hits his chest. he takes a deep, shaking breath, cards both hands through his hair, and repeats himself.

“let me see, sweet boy,” schlatt breathes. he’s smirking when ranboo looks up, but his eyes are soft. “show me how i make you feel.”

“o-okay...” ranboo worries the inside of his cheek between his teeth and reaches up to thumb at a nipple through his shirt. his back arches involuntarily at the sudden jolt of arousal just rubbing the small bud brings, pushing his chest up into his hand.

schlatt groans. ranboo glances up to watch him palm his erection with one hand and unbutton his pants with the other. his hands are so big. ranboo wants them on his body.

“schlatt,” he whispers, just to have something to say. the hand not on his chest slides down his torso and to his lap, where his cock twitches in the confines of his clothes.

“good job, baby boy,” schlatt rumbles from deep in his throat. “you look so pretty.”

for the first time since the call began, ranboo catches his own eye in his webcam preview. he’s positively _debauched,_ scarlet flush disappearing under his shirt and eyes unfocused beneath furrowed brows, despite not having even touched himself yet.

“h-haah,” he exhales. trembling fingers manage to pull open his fly and push down the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“there we go,” schlatt murmurs as ranboo pulls himself out into open air.

ranboo’s cock is long, curved upward and leaking precum from the red-flushed tip. it visibly twitches when schlatt reveals his own thick length.

ranboo’s hand leaves his nipple to press against his mouth again, catching ragged exhalations in its palm.

“you gonna get off, baby boy? gonna come thinking about me touchin’ you?” schlatt asks, giving his own cock a few loose-gripped pumps.

ranboo screws his eyes shut against a wavering grunt and nods. his fingers graze the sensitive head as they wrap around his length, punching another moan from deep in his chest.

“you sound so pretty.” schlatt’s voice is dark with lust. it swirls around in the bottom of ranboo’s stomach alongside his arousal.

“schlatt,” ranboo breathes out, all high and whiny. his hand stutters into an up-and-down rhythm and his hips thrust desperately into it.

“take off your shirt and touch your chest again,” schlatt orders through a grunt. “let me see how sensitive your pretty tits are.”

ranboo all but tears open the buttons on his shirt, revealing the blush staining his chest and the stiff peaks of his nipples. “schlatt, he whines, rolling one between his thumb and forefinger. “schlatt,  _ please.” _

“what do you need, sweet boy?” schlatt groans through his teeth, jerking off in earnest now. “tell me and i’ll give it to you.”

ranboo’s breath is knocked out of him on each downstroke of his hand, hot puffs from an open mouth. “need you to touch me, schlatt, need you to make me come. please.  _ please!” _

“oh, i’ll make you come. don’t worry, ranboo, baby, i’ll make you come so hard you see stars.”

ranboo nods, delirious and shaking with arousal. a high, uninhibited moan cracks in his throat.

schlatt swears. “‘m close, ranboo.”

“lemme, lemme come, schlatt,” ranboo babbles, cupping his pec in the palm of his hand like it’s a breast. his oncoming orgasm bubbles in the pit of his stomach. “please, schlatt, i gotta come, i’ve been good, lemme  _come,_ schlatt.”

“go ahead and come, puppy, i’m right there with you.”

it could be the nickname, or the way schlatt moans long and loud, or how ranboo’s thumb swipes along the shiny-wet glans of his aching cock, but ranboo’s orgasm hits him like a cinder block to the gut.

“schlatt, schlatt, _schlatt,_ ‘m coming,  schlatt,” he chants, whole body shaking as the knot in his stomach pulls taut. his back arches, his jaw goes slack, and his cock spits hot ropes of cum across the skin revealed by his unbuttoned shirt.

“there we go, pretty boy,” schlatt groans while ranboo’s hips stumble through shaking thrusts into his hand. “so perfect for me.”

“schlatt,” ranboo whines, breathless and sobbing as he comes down from his high. “wanna see you come.”

“i am, pup, i’m gonna.” schlatt’s eyes flutter shut and his hips start to twitch.

“wanna see, wanna hear, thought about this so much, wanna-“ ranboo pauses, brain hazy. “wanna kiss you.”

“awh,  _ baby,”  _ schlatt keens, cupping his free hand over the head of his cock to catch the cum spurting from it. his orgasm pulses through him in a visible wave that travels up his spine and ends at the top of his tossed-back head.

when schlatt’s orgasm fades, the two just sit there, panting and quivering.

schlatt is slumped back in his chair, eyes heavy-lidded and cum-coated hand resting palm-up on his thigh. ranboo is hunched forward, lungs heaving and abs twitching underneath cooling cum.

“th-that was the first time anyone’s ever, uhm, seen me, y’know,” ranboo says at last, weak-voiced.

schlatt regards him with those soft eyes again. “‘m glad it was me. you look so perfect.”

“i wanna...” ranboo pauses, collecting himself. “i wanna touch you. wanna be touched by you.”

schlatt’s softening cock visibly pulsates. “good lord, kid, you’re tryin’ to kill me.”

“s-sorry.” ranboo flushes again.

“fucking hell, how are you so pretty?”

a giggle bubbles up from ranboo’s chest. he leans back in his chair. “glad you’re so happy to see me.”

a crooked, goofy smile spreads itself across schlatt’s face. “never been happier. thanks for showin’ me.”

“showed you a lot more than just my face.”

“counting on seeing everything, eventually.”

ranboo smiles, ears pink. “i think i’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> written by mal (@coolpog246 on twitter).


End file.
